1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device with a display and array microphones, and more particularly to an electronic device with the array microphones affixed to the rear cover of the display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional notebook computer 1 includes a main body 11 and a display 12. A keyboard 111 is provided on the main body 11 for inputting data or commands. The display 12 is rotatably connected to the main body 11 for presentation of visual information.
The display 12 includes a front cover 121 and a rear cover 122 affixed to the front cover 121. Referring to FIGS. 2A and 2B, a liquid crystal module (LCM) 15 is affixed to the rear cover 122. A plurality of microphones 13 is affixed to the front cover 121 on which a plurality of acoustic openings 1223 is provided corresponding to the microphones 13. When in operation, the microphones 33 are capable of receiving external sound (generally from the front of the display 32) via the acoustic openings 3223 and sending sound signals to the main body 11 through an electrical wire 19, connectors 17 and 18, and the LCM 15.
During the process of assembling the front cover 121 and the rear cover 122 in factories, however, the electrical wire 19 requires additional care when being assembled. Therefore, the assembly process is not so efficient.
Furthermore, the microphones 33 are sometimes required to operate even if the main body 31 is covered by the display 32 which is not in use. In this situation, however, the microphones 33 of the notebook computer 1 cannot receive external sound because the acoustic openings 3223 are hidden.